Train Me
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver's in for a surprise thanks to Samantha.


**Train Me**

 **Disclaimer: In which I own nothing at all except for this idea and there is no unnecessary season 4 deaths to be had. Also, I've got a new poll going right now in order to get your opinion on my next fic project after I finish up my latest multi-chaptered Arrow fics. So please, do check that out!**

* * *

"Train me." Demanded the woman known as Samantha Clayton, one time affair and mother of Oliver Queen's nine year old son, William.

Her words completely throwing the man for a loop as he hadn't been expecting that at all! "Um… What?" Oliver asked in confusion.

As he'd just sent off that video message for William to see when he was 18 for crying out loud! Followed by Felicity's little decision to break things off with him at a bad time just cause she couldn't handle certain things. Showing him that maybe, just maybe something deep and meaningful with her wasn't a very ideal thing. Idly making him wonder just how her mother had been able to put up with her for so long. "You heard me. I want _you_ to train _me_."

Oliver just stared as he blinked at her unflinching expression with her arms crossed. "But… I thought the plan was for you and William to move away from Central for yours and his protection?"

"It was, but then I thought about it and realized that's not the right thing to do since it just lets that bastard basically have a victory over us. Besides, you clearly know the Flash and he can always keep an eye out for us when he has a chance to do so. Now I don't think Damien's gonna try anything again since he was basically making a point and forcing you to do something you didn't want to do where the Mayoral Campaign was concerned. But I could always be wrong."

"And that could be deadly if you do turn out wrong." Oliver told her grimly.

Samantha nodded at that. "And that's why I want you to train me, Oliver. That way, I can defend myself and William and even give him time to get away if possible if we get attacked in the future." She told him adamantly.

Maybe get a hidden weapon or two that could be used on anyone like Darhk or whatever. Oliver sighed as he leaned back into his chair as he stared at her. Having a feeling Laurel wouldn't like this considering his refusal to train her at first and probably making him look like a hypocrite because of that if he does end up training Samantha. Then again, she might like the chance of helping train Samantha for all he knows. "You do know the training won't be easy, right?"

"Considering all you and your team have done and continue to do? I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Please, Oliver, I NEED to do this so I know that if it comes down to it, I can protect myself and William if help can't get to us in time."

A grimace flashed across Oliver's face as he thought that one over and not liking some of what he thought of. "You also realize it might get a bit costly concerning travel, right?"

Samantha only nodded, fully aware of that as she had thought through quite a bit when she began to initially consider this whole training thing. Oliver sucked in a breath before letting it out. "I… I have one condition before I agree to this."

"What is it?" She asked warily. Despite the fact she had a strong idea of what his condition might be.

"We tell William I am his father. I hate the idea of him not knowing and possibly thinking his father wants nothing to do with him." He told her firmly.

Causing Samantha to sigh as she lowered her head for a moment and thought about his condition. And figured that in the long run, it was acceptable. "Deal. I think I can trust he won't turn into what you used to be before the Island..."

A chuckle escaped the archer. "Considering I've put that behind me quite firmly, I'm pretty sure you can trust it to not happen."

"Great. When do we start?"

"Now if you want, but where's William?"

"I umm… I left him with your friend, Diggle. Is that, is that okay?" She asked a bit unsurely as she figured it would be okay since he's on the team and is a father himself.

Oliver just smiled as he stood up. "Oh yeah, its fine. I'm sure it'll give John a crash course in pre-teen stuff so he'll have an idea of what to do when Sara gets that age."

Samantha grinned at him as she followed him out of the Loft and to the bottom floor to leave. Likely to the Bunker where he'll probably train her. "I'm not sure it'll help him any in the future since Sara's a girl and William is… Not."

"Hey, stranger things have happened."

"Good point." Mused the woman as she thought about the various things that had happened over the past few years.

And as Oliver mentioned, her training definitely wouldn't be all that easy. But Samantha Clayton thought it all worth it. Even when William was told about Oliver being his father and how that whole thing made her want to cry. Though she could have done without some of the remarks Felicity made when she thought no one could hear her say them. Or the looks she gave her from time to time. Thea and Laurel would definitely help out in training her and John Diggle would even show her a few things himself much to her surprise. And when she was finally done being trained, the mother of William felt like she would be able to effectively defend herself with little worries after being trained by some of Star City's best.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm sure someone's bound to get pissed for some reason over this but oh well. I almost made it to where her and Oliver start going ga ga for one another but decided not to do so. Of course I could always do a follow up where that happens. I've also got another Samantha idea where in a world where Oliver was found by the LoA after the Gambit sank, she finds her way to Nanda Parbat to seek protection from an unwanted man and one of the things that happens is she has to marry Oliver in order to get what she needs for herself and William. Probably gonna do that up sometime soon in the near future.**


End file.
